I Love You
by Hackingofthedead
Summary: '...She wondered why it had taken them so long to get to this place.' A one-shot, my very first.  Violet and Jay
1. Chapter 1

I Love You…

…_His lips move to her neck as he tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head._

_Violet thought he was so beautiful. He was right for her; he always had been._

_And as he slowly slid her shirt up, his fingertips stroking her bare skin and making goose bumps prickle in the wake of his touch, she wondered why it taken them so long to get to this point…_

Violet felt a shiver roll up her spin to the tip of her head as Jay's hands moved slowly, and oh so softly, over her covered chest and into her shirt sleeves. His touch was feather light and her shoulders and soon Violet shirt was on the floor with Jay's.

The cool air of the room hit Violet's skin, making more goose bumps appear. It faded as soon as Jay laid lightly on top of her. His mouth left her neck and kissed all the way up. Right cheek, left, eyes, nose, and finally lips. She groaned with the contact and squeezed lightly on Jay's arms.

They kissed deeply, tongues tangled. When he pulled back slightly, noses touching, breathes mingling, Violet saw so much love in Jay's eyes, and she knew hers were shining just as bright. Jay kissed her again, lightly reaching around Violet's back and unhooking her bra. It soon was forgotten along with the other clothing.

As Jay looked down, just a slight look, Violet turned a light shade of red and turned away. She didn't know what she expected from Jay, a sign maybe, to tell her that he was pleased or something. Violet was just slightly scared to the thought that, well, she wasn't sure, but that soon changed when Jay let out a quiet moan and pulled her back in for a kiss.

His hands roamed her bare sides, touching her belly, over her ribcage, to her hill like breasts. Violet's nipples hardened at Jay's touch and she let out a low moan. She shivered when he kissed and nipped her neck playfully.

"Jay," Violet sighed.

Violet's hands finds Jay's pants and she unbuckled his belt, along with his button and zipper. He kicked his pants off and went back to kissing her addicting lips. His hands did the same as Violet's did, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, sliding them down. As Jay took took them down, he moved with it, kissing down Violet's neck, kissing the inside of both Violet's breasts, and down her belly to her creamy, soft legs. Her pants were on the floor in a matter of seconds, along with her underwear and Jay's boxers. They kissed each other heavily, tongues playing tag, breathes coming out deep and hagged. Violet slipped the condom on Jay.

They stopped kissing and pulled back to look at one another. Their loved filled eye stared at each other and Violet cracked a small smile.

Jay kissed her forehead. "I love you Violet, always have, always will." Violet kissed him, pouring all her love for him in that kiss.

Violet placed her hands around his neck, pulling him in slightly. Jay positioned himself at Violet's entress and pushed in slowly. She gasped and closed her eyes, pressing her face into Jay's neck. A tear fell and slid down Jay's neck.

"Violet," Jay's voice was concerned and fearful. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. We can st-"

"No," Violet held on to Jay's neck like her life depended on it. "just…give me a minute."

Jay gave her a moment, or two, all the while rubbing her arms, back, kissing what ever skin that could be seen, trying to direct the pain away from Violet, who still cling to him like he was the rope who was holding her up. Moments later though, the pain slowly vanished and she felt a pleasure from her low region and she let out a low moan. Violet was hanging less urgently to Jay know and she whispered for him to go. When he did, just the slightest twist, they were sent into a place of bliss. The couple moaned and Jay moved out, pushing back.

"Jay, please, faster." Violet moaned, digging her nails into his back when his speed picked up.

Violet was in bliss. For the first time ever, she felt whole and the person who made her feel this way was Jay. Jay, her best friend. Jay, her boyfriend. Jay, her everything. She was in love with this beautiful person, doing the most blissful thing together, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Jay sped up, moaning her name over and over again. Violet was doing the same. All the while, a spring was twisting and twisting in her and it was getting tighter with ever thrust Jay did. Her nails dug deeper and Her head was thrown back as a moan escaped her lips. Jay kissed and nipped her neck, all the while pushing deeper and deeper.

"Jay, Jay, oh god, Jay!" Violet gasped.

Beads of sweat started to form on Jay's and Violet's forehead. She bit her lip as her head dipped into Jay's neck, but stopped when Jay lips captured hers into a passionate kiss. Their tongs tangled and the spring in Violet got tighter that it was beginning to become painful to hold.

A moment later, Violet pulled apart from Jay's devil lips and cried his name. The spring was unraveling and a moment later, Jay did the same, crying out her name in total bliss.

They were breathing heavily, breaths hitting each others faces. Jay smiled his lazy smile and pulled out of her, pulling Violet on top of him. She snuggled into the his neck, inhaling deeply. Jay rain lazy circles on her side, making her shiver. Jay reached over and pulled up the discarded blanket, laying it on the both of them.

Violet sighed, eyes closing for sleep. "I love you, Jay."

He brought her closer to himself. "I love you too, Vi." And sleep took them.

**Authors Note: What did you think? This is my first...well…scene like this. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Author's Note: Thank Yous and Shout Outs

Hello and thank you to the people who have taken the time out of their lives to read this really quick. I need to say thank you to Casey, skylar, and JhadaLove for being the first people to read this. I know I posted this story months ago but I loved that you liked this one-shot. I like I said before, this is my first on and I just Made a new one but for an Anime. I was nervous that I would get caught because for one, I was writing this during school and having my friends tell me what they think as it goes along the way and secondly, if my mother and father found out. My laptop would have been taken away and blah, blah, blah. This wasn't the point as to why I had written this though, so let me get to the point.

Casey, if you by any chance read this, I do wish a thank you to you because you were the first to read this and because the messenger thing was disabled because you don't want comments, I couldn't tell you something. When you said that you knew I didn't care as to what you or anyone for that matter say, that's wrong. I do care, very much and I'm glad that you are thinking about writing one of your own and I can't wait to read it when you do. Every comment I get I hold as something important. Nothing anyone says in my comments is not important. Again, thank you for your comment and I'm glad you did leave me one

Skylar and JhadaLove, I have t that you as well since you left me a comment as well. Personally, I think I could have done better and I know I could have with my newest one-shot and later ones to come. Thank you though for saying it was, 'awesome' and 'fabulous', it met a lot to me.

And thank you to the person who is reading this, if you are even finishing this. I do hope you'll leave a comment for me to read. I do love to read them because it's what keeps me going, you know? I also have to say that you should check out my other stories and 'Where do we go when we die?' which is a Soul Eater story by ParadiseAvenger, and 'iLeft for Love' which is an iCarly story by Priincess Starlight. These two stories I check every day, along with many others., but I have to finish these stories in order to get the tightening spring in my stomach to stop squeezing. These are really good. Both have an amazing plot and ideas. They may be long but they're amazing and I hope you'll check them out.

So once again, thank you so much for reading my one-shot and I hope you will leave me a comment to read and place a smile on my face.


End file.
